Virgin Road
by Shirohane
Summary: Sasuke always bullies Naruto at school, but allows no one else to bully him. When Gaara shows his feelings for Naruto, Sasuke takes dramatic actions. How will Naruto accept his twisted show of affection?
1. Chapter 1

The gray of the city somehow looked grayer than gray. It was as if a permanent layer of dust and grime covered every inch of the dirty sidewalks and crumbling buildings. Sometimes an unknown weed managed to push its way out of the cracked sidewalks, and the brilliant yellow and pink flowers it erupted into was a shock to the eyes; almost an offensive splash of color against the dull gray. The day was rancid and dank and moist, and the musty air carried a faint scent of something rotting.

A scrawny blond was quickly making his way down the lane, his head lowered and his chin sunk upon his breast so that his face cannot be seen. He didn't bother side-stepping the broken beer bottles and pools of oily black substances gathered amongst the gravelly path, and his feet made little crunching or splashing noises at times. His brilliant golden hair didn't belong to his surroundings. His clothing was obviously second-hand but clean, and his skin looked sun-kissed, not covered with ageless dust and decay like everything lese around him. Passerby gave him suspicious glances, but they avoided looking at him.

Only few blocks away the concrete and gravels suddenly gave away to wide lawns of green grass. The smell of decay and rot miraculously banished, as if it was ashamed to invade such a place. The sun somehow seemed more brilliant here, despite the fact that it was the same sun. Birds chirped along the branches of thin, slender saplings, and a squirrel studied the approaching boy before it sharply scolded him and ran away. The boy shifted the bag he hafted on his shoulders. He abruptly stopped when a sharp burst of voices broke the peaceful silence of the neighborhood.

"I told you, move your fucking car out of my way."

The boy stiffened. He seemed to recognize the angry yet controlled male voice. It was deep, but pleasantly so, and it had boyish sweetness to its edge. The boy quietly shuffled towards the source of the voices. A boy—but really, he carried the atmosphere of a young man rather than a boy—was leaning against a black car. His black hair and eyes made his light, creamy skin almost ghostly pale. He was sharply dressed in a fashionable black suit, and only by careful scrutiny would one be able to realize that he was wearing the same suit as his blond eavesdropper. Next to him a pink-haired creature of female persuasion was standing, her hips tilted in a way that was no doubt supposed to be demurring. Unfortunately this only served to emphasize her overly fat thighs, which glimmered in the sun like pieces of rotten sausages. Her face could have been pleasant if she didn't use so much make-up that made her vaguely resemble a clown, and if the ugly expression on her face could be wiped off. A pink blob the color of Pepto-Bismol that had been puked up was blocking her companion's car, and if one squinted at it carefully it looked like a car.

"But Sasuke, you wouldn't, like, talk to me. You kept, like, avoiding me," she whined in an ear-splitting tone. It sounded as melodious as nails scratching on the chalkboard with gusto, and was just as pleasant to the ears. Sasuke grimaced. "Are you going to ask me to Friday's dance or, like, what? Because I can't, like, decide until I give you a chance to ask me? Because I'm a fair gal like that?" She giggled.

"I told you, I'm not going. Feel free to decide on anyone you want to take with you with exception of me. Now if you don't fucking move out of my way, I'll _make_ you move, you fat bitch." With this most gentlemanly statement Sasuke took a step closer to the girl, and she backed off. She rolled her eyes and opened her car door.

"Like, what got up your ass, you son of a bitch?" She showed him how well manicured her third finger was, then got on the car and screeched away. Sasuke looked after her with obvious distaste, then he opened his car door.

"Hurry and get in the car, Naruto."

The blond boy startled visibly, then he stiffened. His fists slightly shook.

"I don't want to."

"Hurry and get in before I beat the crap out of you, because I'm not in a good mood," Sasuke growled. "You know I have a morning monitor duty. Damn shit, my body doesn't fucking function this early in the morning."

"What do I care if you have monitor duty? Do your own fucking monitor duty, asshole," Naruto snapped. Sasuke didn't waste his time with words. He promptly stepped up to Naruto, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and flung him inside the car. Naruto glared at him from the passenger's seat while Sasuke got in and started the engines.

"Put on the seatbelts."

Naruto did.

"And keep your trap shut until we get to school."

Naruto did that too. The two didn't speak all the way to their school.

Uzumaki Naruto was sixteen going on seventeen come this fall. He had been failing all of his courses with natural ease and he had been branded as a social outcast since he was in elementary school. He was a class clown, the buffoon, the idiot. But when he got into junior high school, he met a man who changed his life—his English teacher, Umino Iruka. Iruka made Naruto feel as if he was worth something, that he could make something out of his life. It wasn't long before Naruto's grades picked up dramatically, and Iruka's boyfriend, Hatake Kakashi, recommended Naruto to take the entrance exam to one of the most prestigious high schools in the country where he taught mathematics. Naruto and Iruka worked all summer and Naruto managed to win a scholarship to the renowned Konoha High. That was all good and nice, but all the kids in Naruto's new schools were rich. It wasn't long before Naruto was picked on and bullied by the smartest, handsomest boy of their age group, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was a strange character. He was seemingly polite in front of the adults, but he showed off his bad personality to the utmost in front of his peers. The girls thought this made him very hot, but the guys thought he was a snotty bastard. He excelled in everything he tried; he was the president of the debate club, a prominent member of math team, he was president of the student council, he played violin in the orchestra, his gym records were amazing and made all sport teams covet him, and his grades were flawless. Yet he always stayed aloof and alone.

The only good thing about Sasuke's interest in Naruto was that he allowed no one to bully Naruto except himself. Once a boy thought it would be a good idea to trip up Naruto on his way from his desk to the blackboard, and Naruto had sprawled on the floor, his face bright red with shame as his classmates exploded with laughter. However, the next day no one laughed as the boy showed up with both of his arms broken. He did not say anything, but the way he strartled whenever Sasuke would even look in his direction was more than enough confirmation to other students' suspicions. From then on everyone left Naruto alone.

Naruto found himself seething with anger as Sasuke settled at his desk with a book. He picked up a mop and started to roughly mop up the floor, biting into his lower lip. Konoha High had a whole crew of janitors. No student in the school were forced to do monitor duties, and both Sasuke and Naruto were aware of this fact. Naruto could only assume that Sasuke insisted on Naruto doing his "monitor duties" only to torture him. Naruto had to wake up two hours earlier every single day. When one day Sasuke noted the amount of dirt on Naruto's shoes, Naruto had snapped that he couldn't help the fact that it took him an hour to walk to the school every single morning. After that Sasuke came to pick Naruto up near his home everyday, and Naruto saved an hour that way. But he still had to wake up an extra hour early, and the mornings were usually wasted with Naruto mopping the already sparkling floor or wiping the already clean windows. Sometimes Naruto was so tired that he settled on his own desk and slept, and strangely enough Sasuke didn't bother him. But if Naruto was only pretending to sleep, Sasuke would nag at him until Naruto would angrily mop and dust the spotless classroom.  
"Naruto."  
Naruto looked up from viciously attacking the floor. Sasuke had set out a packet of bread and milk on his desk, and he gestured to this. Naruto wordlessly plunked down on his seat and ripped the packet open, and started on his favorite peanut-butter cream bread. For some reason Sasuke insisted on providing both Naruto's breakfast and lunch, and since Naruto couldn't afford to have proper meals many times, he accepted the food without complaint. In the beginning Naruto thought Sasuke had stuffed the food with worms or something as equally as unpleasant, but the meals did not contain anything but edible, sanitary ingredients. After that Naruto thought Sasuke spat on the food or something. He didn't really care. What was a little spit if he could save so much money on food cost every school days?  
"You're not going to Friday's dance? Or do you just hate Sakura?" Naruto asked between bites of bread. Talking with Sasuke never came to any good yet, but hey, a guy could always try.  
"Both," Sasuke dryly answered. Naruto opened the milk carton.  
"Why? She's the most popular girl in school, isn't she? And she's pretty cute."  
"You think she's cute?" Sasuke asked, looking like he had a stomach pain. Naruto nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened his book again. "It's not even worth talking to you. Are your eyes for decoration or do you really think that that... thing... is cute?"  
"Then who do you think is cute?" Naruto shot back, a little angered now. What was wrong with his taste in girls? He didn't see Sasuke picking up any better girls.  
"Blond with big boobs."  
"You're disgusting."  
"Physical appearance doesn't matter." Sasuke's eyes turned serious, and Naruto in turn felt himself turning serious to match his mood. Sasuke fingered the edge of the page, then flipped it over. "I think... I think as long as I can love her soul, appearance shouldn't matter."  
"What..."  
The chime that students had five more minutes to reach their classes rang, and students started to pile into the classroom. Sasuke turned his head away and absorbed himself in his book, and Naruto felt strangely alleviated as he walked to the garbage can to dispose of the empty bread wrapping and milk carton.

After school Sasuke made Naruto wait for him while he attended the tea club. It was beyond Naruto's brain why anyone would willingly go and sip tea like bunches of old farts. The sweets they offered was good, but the portions they allowed you was tiny. When Naruto protested that he had homework to do and he had a life and Sasuke could go to hell besides, Sasuke told him that if Naruto went home by himself he'd lock Naruto up at the boy's bathroom. This was not an empty threat. As the president of the student council he had key to every room in their school, and he was stronger than Naruto, too. It would be a simple matter for him to push Naruto into the bathroom and lock the doors. As Naruto furiously did his homework in the empty classroom and called Sasuke all the foul names under the face of the sun, he thought he heard someone knocking at the door. He stood up and opened the door, but didn't see anyone out on the hallway. It was eerie. His footsteps echoed before disappearing on the wide empty halls. Shivering, Naruto came back to his seat and heard the tapping noises again.  
Naruto turned his head just in time to see a tiny rock sailing towards the air and hitting the window of the room. Naruto drew the curtains apart and his face suddenly filled with a smile as he perceived a mob of red hair.  
"Gaara!" Naruto happily said, pushing the window open. Naruto was on the third floor. Gaara was standing on the school courtyard, waving to Naruto. His motorcycle rested by his side, and he held a helmet clutched to his side. His lips formed a small, shy smile, but the brilliant light in his green eye told Naruto that Gaara was very happy to see him, too.  
Back when Naruto was a troublemaker, he was part of gang of boys who caused troubles wherever they went. Naruto, with his natural charms to make anyone grow fond of him and his inborn fighting skills that made him never give up, no matter how badly he was beaten, quickly became the leader. Gaara was the leader of another fraction in the neighborhood. After beating the brains out of each other, the boys quickly became friends. Gaara was always a loner, but even he could not resist Naruto's warmth, and he quickly but quietly started to develop feelings for Naruto beyond that of a friend. Of course Naruto did not know this. Naruto simply thought Gaara came to see him every weekend, all the way from Osaka to Tokyo, only because they were such good friends.  
"Hold on, I'll be right down!" Naruto yelled. He scribbled a note for Sasuke-- "Down at the courtyard meeting friend, will be right back"--and ran down the stairs into waiting arms of his friend. Gaara held Naruto tightly against his chest, and Naruto only laughed as he ruffled Gaara's hair playfully. He thought Gaara was very touchy feely kind of guy. It never crossed Naruto's mind that Gaara may have other intentions for hugging and holding Naruto's hands so often.  
"What are you still doing at school? I've been waiting for ages."  
"Oh, I had to wait up for... for a friend."  
Gaara didn't miss Naruto's expression, the slight frown mark that appeared between his brows.  
"If he's causing you trouble, I'll break every bone in the bastard's body."  
"Hey, I can take care of myself, tiger. Chill."  
Naruto boisterously laughed. He checked his watch, then said, "You know what? He should be out soon. Why don't I go talk to him, and then we can go grab something to eat? I'm starving to death!"  
"You're always starving to death."  
Gaara dodged Naruto's poorly aimed punch and slapped his back. "Then I'll go wait by the front gate."  
"Okay-"  
Suddenly Gaara pulled Naruto his arms again and Naruto made disgusted noises as he pretended to push him away.  
"Seriously, man, you need to get a girl."  
"Oh, you're the one to..."  
Gaara was cut off as Naruto was suddenly pulled out of his arms. Naruto yelped as Sasuke pulled hard enough to wrench his arm off of its socket. Gaara's eyes narrowed and started to become dangerous as Naruto whimpered with pain, but the look dissipated as Naruto roughly pushed Sasuke away.  
"What the hell is your problem!"  
"I told you to wait for me."  
"I did! I am! I'm right here, aren't I! Are you a kid or something! You need me to chaperon you home everyday!" Naruto massaged his arm and grimaced. "Well, you'll have to go home by yourself today. My friend came all the way from Osaka, and I promised to hang out with him. You can make it home all by yourself, right, Sasuke-kins?"  
Sasuke gave a contemptuous look to Gaara.  
"You will go home with me right now."  
"Hey...!"  
"And you'll stay at my home until this... person goes back to where he belongs. If I see you on this premises again--" This was directed at Gaara-- "I'll call the securities. This is a private property. It is not open to public, especially bums."  
Gaara didn't talk much if it wasn't Naruto. He started to move towards Sasuke, his fists clenched, but Naruto got between the two and hurriedly moved Sasuke away.  
"Gaara, wait for me in front of the school gates? If you'd excuse me, I'll have a little talk with Sasuke here."  
"Don't count on it. He won't come." Sasuke dryly added. Naruto gave him a dirty look and pushed him towards the school. Gaara opened his lips in protest, but he lowered his eyes and slowly started to walk away.  
Naruto furiously pushed Sasuke to prompt him to walk faster. No one was around at school by now. Their footsteps sounded overly loud. But just in case anyone was around, Naruto pushed Sasuke into the boys' bathroom and there he started to yell at top of his lungs.  
"What the fuck is your _problem_!" was his opening statement. This was followed by "Can't I even hang out with your friends? Just because you have no friends doesn't mean I have no friends! I want to hang out with my friends once in a while, you know, without you hogging all of my time!"

"You can't."

"What…"

"You can't, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke's eyes were narrowed until they became small and round like marbles. "You can't hang out with your friends. You can't hang out with _him_. You're mine."

Before Naruto could come up with a very intelligent and witty retort for this comment—given time Naruto swore that he could have came up with something really appropriate and smart—Sasuke crushed his mouth against his. The force made their teeth knock together and Naruto was violently pushed back against a stall. The door swung open and they tumbled in, their lips locked together. Naruto lost his footing and fell on the floor, and even vaguely speculating what could be on the bathroom floor made him grimace in disgust even as he fell. The school may be clean, but bathroom was bathroom. Sasuke fell on top of him, his lips still greedily sucking at Naruto's lips. A well-aimed punch made a satisfying thudding sound against Sasuke's cheek as his head swung back, and Naruto heavily breathed as he backed away.

"What's wrong with you, you nutcase! Get the hell away from me!"

The edge of Sasuke's lips was cracked and bleeding. The blood looked bright red, almost too red, against his pale skin. Sasuke slapped Naruto. Tears made his surroundings blurry as Naruto cried out in pain. Sasuke roughly pushed him against the wall, then kissed him again. Naruto chomped down on his lips and with a cry Sasuke released his lips. Now Sasuke's lips really looked bloody, and Naruto's mouth was filled with bitter taste of blood. Naruto turned his head and spat.

"If you don't stay still, I'll break every bone in your body, you son of a bitch," Sasuke hissed, pushing his handsome face close against Naruto's face. Naruto could see specks of blue lining his black eyes, the pale blue vein underneath his white skin, the blood-covered lower lip. Sasuke held his shoulders in his hands as he started to lick his ear, then moved to his neck. Naruto breathed heavily, a shudder going through his small, taut body. Sasuke fumbled with his jacket buttons, then impatiently ripped the clothing apart. The fragile bits of clothing easily came apart, buttons flying here and there and landing on the bathroom floor with tinkering sound.

Sasuke's eyes greedily drank in the sight of Naruto's bare chest. It was lightly tanned, but slightly lighter in tone than rest of Naruto's skin. His nipples were a dusky rose in color, and they were soft and velvety to the touch. Sasuke sat on Naruto's lap so he could not run away and held his arms at his sides as he worked on the nipples, running his tongue teasingly along the soft bits of flesh and coating them with his saliva until they became very erect and red and wet. Naruto was biting down on his lower lip so hard that his teeth punctured the thin flesh and he was starting to bleed. Sasuke readjusted his position so that he could pull down Naruto's pants, and it was then that Naruto suddenly lifted his leg and buried it squarely on Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke gave out a choking sound as Naruto scrambled out from underneath him. As Sasuke started to cough Naruto crawled away, but Sasuke turned and tackled him. They rolled across the floor before Naruto leapt up to his feet and started to reach for the door, but Sasuke grabbed his belt buckle and pulled his pants down. Naruto's legs got tangled up in his pants and Naruto fell down to the floor. Sasuke got on top of him and pulled down his underwear, exposing all part of his body to the air.

...

He spread Naruto's legs wide apart to show Gaara what happened to him: how his eyes were hazy and teary with sex, how he was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down quickly, how his entire body blossomed red with kiss marks, how his abused nipples were wet and red, and how Naruto's nether region was thickly coated with his own and Sasuke's cum, and how Naruto's petals had blossomed as he lost his virginity.

"He's mine," Sasuke softly said. "His body, his mind, his soul. Every part of him is mine. He can't ever run away from me, because there is no part of him that does not belong to me."

Sasuke's cruel laughter rung in Gaara's ears as he turned and fled, and Naruto trembled in fury, in disgust, in shame. His fists clenched tightly until his nails dug into his skin and started to draw blood. Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips as his again, and Naruto bit his tongue.

-To Be Continued-

Um. Uuuuuum. First of all I apologize for the language, and... uh... you can read the uncut version at my website? (sweats) I tried my best to edit out all the really naughty parts, but you really needed the last part for the story, so I had to leave a bit of naughty scene on. Sorry if it traumatized your poor delicate mind, but then again if you're that delicate you should've stopped reading this after the first f-word.;; You guys DO know that normally I'm a very kind, gentle creature who writes about fluffy kitties and doggies, right? (sweats some more)

Oh yes. In case you haven't noticed I am not a Sakura fan, to put it very mildly. I try to be impartial when I write fan fictions because someone out there must be a fan of her. Somehwere. But it was soooo satisfying to bash her. I am not sorry that I've done it, but I promise not to do it too often. (shifty eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Sasuke first saw Naruto, it was love at first sight.  
The first thing that caught his attention was his eyes. All the other kids' eyes were dull and dead. They were all so bored of life, so bored of all the riches and comfort and pleasure that life could offer them, that they all looked the same. Their eyes all had the same glazed look, their lips curled in the same meaningless, empty, condescending smile, their body held in a slouching, bored posture. But Naruto's eyes were intense. They were even more bright and sparkled with life then when other kids raced each other recklessly in their new cars, when they were high on drugs, or when they were having sex. There was an undying fire in his bright, beautiful blue eyes, and determination in his tightly closed lips. He held his body stiffly and proudly, yet there loomed uncertainty and loneliness in the way he clutched his hands to his sides. Sasuke was in love with Naruto's strength and weakness. He was in love with his sweet voice, the way corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed, his slender nimble body that always seemed to be in motion. He wanted this bright, shiny being.

It was first time Sasuke felt powerless. Money did not buy Naruto. His handsome face and charms didn't work, either. Naruto was not impressed with his achievements. What could he do to get Naruto's attention? He finally resorted to something he didn't do even back in kindergarten. He resorted to bullying.

Even if Naruto would call it bullying, it was an act of affection on Sasuke's fault. He only wanted to spend more time with Naruto. Sitting across the room from each other in classes didn't satisfy him. He wanted Naruto to only look at him. To talk only to him. To smile, laugh, and get angry only with him. He made up a ridiculous excuse of cleaning duty and made Naruto spend one hour all alone with him every morning. No matter what Naruto did—clean, talk, sleep, eat—Sasuke's heart ached with love. There was nothing Naruto did that did not seem lovable to Sasuke.

And then that other boy had to come and ruin everything.

Furious with jealousy, Sasuke didn't restrain his darkest desires; what he had wanted from Naruto all along. Naruto had looked at him with hatred in his eyes. Even that thrilled him. Aroused him. Even Naruto's hatred was his.

But that ecstatic feeling cooled down by the time he got home and thought carefully about everything that happened in the day. How would he ever face Naruto again? He had raped him! How could he, who always thought rape was a heinous crime only committed by mentally unstable, antisocial perverts, have done such a thing to the child he loved the most! Now everything he worked to build with Naruto was in shambles. Naruto would never want to speak to him again, much less be friends with him. Sasuke went from cloud nine straight to hell.

The next morning found Sasuke even more cranky than usual. Sasuke, being an AB-blood type, never was a morning person, but this morning a black cloud practically hung over his head. He skipped breakfast and had a cup of black coffee instead. He doubted that Naruto would show up to go to school with him, but he drove to where he always picked Naruto up anyway.

Sasuke was surprised to find Naruto waiting for him, perched underneath a big oak tree as always. Naruto looked up when Sasuke's car stopped in front of him. Sasuke got out of the car. He wasn't sure what he could say to Naruto. He wasn't even sure what kind of expression he should wear in front of Naruto. But before he had a chance to speak, Naruto smiled and said, "Good morning." Then he got into the passenger's seat and closed the door behind himself. Sasuke numbly followed him back to the car and watched Naruto fastening his seat belt.

"What, aren't we going to go to school anytime soon?" Naruto lightly asked. Without words Sasuke fastened his own seat belt and started the car. Sasuke searched Naruto's face from the corner of his eyes as he drove, but Naruto gave no indication of what he was thinking. Once they reached school Naruto settled in his seat and leisurely stretched his arms in front of him. Sasuke placed a sandwich and carton of milk in front of Naruto and walked over to his own seat. Naruto's cheerful voice followed him.

"I'm going to get a little shut-eye after eating, so if you bother me I'll fucking bash your head in."

Sasuke didn't reply. He heard Naruto ripping the bread wrapping off, followed by sounds of chewing and swallowing. After few minutes there was a silence. Sasuke sneaked a look at Naruto. Naruto had buried his head in his arms, his eyes lightly closed. Sasuke turned back and stared at the blackboard. What was Naruto thinking? Was he pretending that the rape never happened? Was sex so insignificant to him that he felt it wasn't even worth mentioning? Why was he acting the same as he always did!

Sasuke bit his lower lip. Somehow, instead of relief he felt anger. Was he the only one who was so worried and concerned that he had forced himself on Naruto? He wasn't even worth it for Naruto to get angry over! He raped him! Wasn't that big deal to Naruto at all!

"Sasuke, give me a ride after school, okay? I'll wait for you in front of the tea room as usual."

Sasuke's canines penetrated the thin skin of his lower lip and he tasted blood.

Somehow the tea ceremony didn't calm his nerves at all. All day Sasuke's mood was darker than usual, and even girls who would squeal over his bad-ass attitude were discouraged from speaking to him today. Instead of lunch he smoked a cigarette and watched the clouds from the rooftop, but this only served to agitate him. Now, after school, he tried to concentrate on the snacks and tea in front of him, but he found himself thinking about Naruto instead.

Naruto had definitely felt like a virgin. His penis barely managed to fit inside Naruto, and his skin broke open and he bled. It wasn't that Naruto was experienced with sex. When he realized what Sasuke was doing to him, he clearly looked disgusted and scared. It wasn't that the rape wasn't traumatizing to him, either. Then exactly why was Naruto treating him as same as he always did? What was that dimwit thinking?

"...ha... Uchiha!"

Sasuke sharply looked up. He had held the mug so tightly in his hands that he had broken it without realizing it, and now the sharp shreds were digging into his fingers. Blood dripped down his hands. He refused the girls' offer to disinfect and bandage his hand.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said, standing up. "I think I'll return home early today."

"Your face color doesn't look good at all. Get some rest," the captain of the tea club said. Sasuke only bowed his head slightly and left. Naruto was standing outside of the tea room, reading a comic book. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand with his non-bleeding hand and started to pull him away towards an empty classroom.

"What..."

"We need to talk."

"Sasuke, wait, you're walking too fast... Sasuke! Wait..."

Sasuke felt his knees turning into jelly. What the hell? His vision started to get blurred and Naruto's voice became slurred. Was it because he skipped two meals in one day? Was it because his hand was bleeding so heavily? His eyes met Naruto's eyes and Naruto's eyes narrowed in a smile, somewhat in a fox-like fashion.

"I told you to wait, Sasuke. It'll be troublesome if we left school..."

"What the...fuck... have you done to..."

Sasuke felt his legs giving away. His head rested against Naruto's chest. He felt Naruto's chest gently moving with laughter.

"Relax, Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you..."

"You..."

Sasuke saw white spreading over his vision, and then he knew no more.

When Sasuke came to, he felt as if his head was splitting with pain. He softly groaned and tried to stand up, but found himself tied down. He blinked few times to clear his vision, then shook his head. He softly gasped as this caused the pain in his head to intensify. Grimacing, he looked down on himself and found out that he had been tied down to a chair.

"So you woke up, Sasuke..."

Sasuke furiously looked up at Naruto, who was sitting on a desk and staring at him. His arms were wrapped around his legs childishly. His expression was strange.

"What the fuck have you done to me! Untie me, right now!"

"My, my. Aren't we upset..." Naruto tilted his head to one side. "Have you forgotten, Sasuke? You've raped me... So I'm going to hit you."

Sasuke shut his mouth and stared at Naruto. Naruto's lips curled up in a foxy smile. "And then I'm going to rape you... And then we'll talk."

"Wait... Naruto, let's talk first," Sasuke hurriedly said. Naruto's eyes were overly bright. If he hadn't known better, he would have said Naruto was high. But no, his eyes were not sparkling with effects of drugs, but rather with unshed angry tears. Naruto's hand swung back and closed in a fist, then solidly connected with Sasuke's cheek. His head swung back and Sasuke felt the pain in his head getting worse. He tasted blood in the back of his throat and when he ran his tongue along the insides of his mouth, he found that one of his teeth was loose.

"Shit, Naruto... This is a crime."

"So is rape." Naruto looked at Sasuke with an unreadable expression. "I still have your semen in my body, if you really want to solve this legally."

"Naruto..."

"Shut the hell up."

Naruto jumped off from the desk and slowly walked—or rather stalked—up to Sasuke. Sasuke finally realized that he was in the student body office room; that Naruto had been sitting on his desk. His keys were left on top of the desk. His eyes swung towards the door.

"It's no use calling for help... Everyone left. And I locked the door, too..." Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap and snuggled under his chin. Sasuke felt Naruto's hot breath against his neck as he softly spoke. "Don't worry, it's going to feel good..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto. Look, Naruto, I'm sorry—I didn't mean—That is, what the hell are you doing? What are you thinking?"

"I drugged your tea with sleeping pills." Naruto's eyelashes looked long as he half-closed his eyes, looking almost sleepy. "It wasn't hard... I used to work as a pick pocket... You were heavy, but I had to drag you up to student body office, because no one would bother us here. That was annoying... But I had to do it, because I had to teach you a lesson."

Naruto's lips closed over Sasuke's lips. "Enough talking. I'm going to fuck you now."

Naruto's kiss was slow and unhurried. Their lips snuggled together affectionately, and naturally Sasuke found himself pushing his tongue between Naruto's lips, which Naruto allowed. They explored each other's mouth as they shared their saliva. Naruto slowly pulled away and licked Sasuke's lips, then reached down and unzipped Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke and Naruto quietly sat together in the afterglow, softly breathing, their shoulders shaking with exertion and euphoria. Then Naruto spoke softly, so softly that Sasuke had to crane his head to hear him. Naruto whispered more against Sasuke's throat than actually spoke.

"You had a crush on me, didn't you?"

"...Naruto..."

"I thought I was just imagining things... When I thought sometimes you were staring at my butt with lust in your eyes, or when you looked at my chest as we were undressing for gym... Or when your hands lingered a second too longer over my hands... I thought it was just my imagination, because I had crush on you and I was so desperate that you'd like me back."

"Naru...to...?"

"I had crush on you ever since I first came to this school and met you... Of course I didn't like it. For a while I tried to convince myself that I liked Sakura, not you... And I felt like shit... But I told you, I live with my gay teacher, and after talking to him I felt much better about having crush on you. And you payed attention only to me, and you only smiled at me, and you always followed me around... So I was harboring a small hope that you'd like me back..."

"Naruto, I...!"

"And then when you raped me, I realized that you loved me back."

"..."

"You do, don't you?"

"...Yes... I love you..."

"You fucking moron."

Naruto suddenly lifted his head and glared at Sasuke, his eyes full of tears. Sasuke flinched at Naruto's angry look.

"Then why didn't you just confess to me! Why didn't you take the chance... If you loved me, why were you so afraid of getting hurt, of getting rejected! You are such a loser!"

"But Naruto... I'm a guy, and I thought..."

"I didn't want our first time to be a rape!"

Tear rolled down Naruto's cheek. This was quickly followed by a drop of tear along his other cheek. Tear after tear droplets ran down Naruto's cheek, then he started to bawl.

"Stupid Sasuke... Stupid! If you just fucking asked me... If you just gathered up the courage to ask me out, I would have gladly became your lover! I love you too you moron! Uwaaaan--"

"Naruto..."

Sasuke sighed and pressed his cheek against Naruto's wet cheeks. He turned his head and gently started to lick Naruto's tears away, ending with a kiss on top of each of Naruto's eyelids.

"I'm sorry, Naruto... I thought I had no chance at all, so..."

"You moron..."

"I know, I am... Won't you give me one more chance, Naruto? I know you won't be a virgin when we walk down the virgin road together, but I still want to go out with you... And eventually marry you... And maybe even adopt few kids together..."

"We can't get married together anyway," Naruto grouched. "Homosexual marriage is illegal in Japan. Aside from me not being a virgin I can't walk down the virgin road anyway, so just forget it. Just... if you rape me one more time, I'm going to knock every single one of your teeth out, so don't even think about it!"

"All right..." Sasuke softly laughed and kissed blushing Naruto's lips. "I'll take you to Las Vegas and marry you there... Your gay teacher can walk you down the virgin road, I guess..."

"Just what is your obsession with virgin road, you not-virgin person!"

"Well, you're the one who took my virginity in payment for yours, so it's just as good... I don't know. I overheard that a bride looks the most beautiful when she is walking down the virgin road towards her one true love to become his wife, and I always dreamed ever since I saw you that I'll have you as my bride, coming towards me with a smile on your face down the virgin road."

"You're so corny."

Sasuke laughed and after a while, Naruto joined in with a soft chuckle.

"...Naruto? Untie me please? I'm forgiven, aren't I?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and took out a box cutter, swiftly cutting off the ropes around Sasuke. Sasuke tightened and loosened his hands few times to start circulation through his hands again, then wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto squeaked when he realized that Sasuke, who had stayed inside him, had grown hard again.

"And... can we go for another round?"

"I SAID...!"

"It won't be a rape if you're willing...?"

"Stupid Sasuke, get off of me! I'm not willing! I told you I'm not willing... Ah... S, stop that!"

"Your body is liking it..."

"Sa, Sasuke, not on top of the desk! Wait, my waist still hurts... Wait, you idiot!"

Sasuke happily laughed as he tightly embraced the child he loved the most. Someday, he dreamed, he would see Naruto dressed all in white—the color of a virgin—and come towards him with outstretched hands, down the virgin road. And then their two lives would be united forever.

The End   
This is not not not not not not not NOT NaruSasu. You'll see if you read uncut chapter at my website, but Naruto is not seme. I don't write Naruto seme. I only write SasuNaru. This is NOT NaruSasu, so don't even mention it. If you do, it'll really, really hurt my feelings and you'd ruin my day, if not my week. So please, don't even hint that this is NaruSasu because you'd make me cry. TAT;;;;;;

Virgin road is the walkway that the bride walks along to the pew... You know, where the piano plays wedding march and little girls throw flowers at her. Ahahaha... -)y I may write the third chapter to this, but it'll probably be Gaara x Lee sidestory, so I doubt I'll post it here. It'll probably be up at my site only. (laughs;;)


End file.
